Snowanna
Snowanna & Minty's Great Race is the first short of Sugar Rush Speedway's 16 Sweet Years. Transcript *Mr. Litwak: "Snowanna was waiting at a junction when Minty arrived." *Snowanna: "Hello," *Mr. Litwak: "Said Snowanna." *Snowanna: "Is that you?" *Minty: "Yes it's me. Is that you?" *Snowanna: "Yes it's me. I run this road." *Minty: "So you're Snowanna, eh? I remember now. You got stuck in the shaved ice snow. I took your pit crew and Adorabeezle Winterpop pulled you out. I've come to help you with your grandstand today." *Snowanna: "Help me?" *Mr. Litwak: "Said Snowanna." *Snowanna: "I can go faster than you." *Minty: "You can't." *Mr. Litwak: "Said Minty." *Snowanna: "I can!" *Mr. Litwak: "Huffed Snowanna." *Minty: "I'll race you." *Mr. Litwak: "Said Minty. Their pit crews agreed to the race going ahead. The marshmallow said, *Marshmallow: "Are you ready? Go!" *Mr. Litwak: "Snowanna's Fro Cone never could go fast at first, and Minty's Veloci-Wrapper drew in front. *Red Gumball and Green Gumball: "Why don't you go fast? Why don't you go fast?" *Mr. Litwak: "Called The Red Gumball and The Green Gumball." *Snowanna: "Wait and see, wait and see." *Mr. Litwak: "Hissed Snowanna." *Red Gumball and Green Gumball: "She's a long way ahead!" *Mr. Litwak: "They wailed. But Snowanna didn't mind. She'd remembered the level crossing. There was Minty, waiting at the gates, while they sailed gaily through." *Snowanna: "Goodbye, Minty!" *Mr. Litwak: "Called Snowanna. After that, the path left the road, so they couldn't see Minty. Then, they had to stop at the kart stop to let off candy fans." *Snowanna: "Peep peep peep! Quickly, please!" *Mr. Litwak: "Called Snowanna, and off they went again." *Snowanna: "Come along, come along!" *Mr. Litwak: "Sang Snowannna." *Red Gumball and Green Gumball: "We're coming along, we're coming along!" *Mr. Litwak: "Sang The Red Gumball and The Green Gumball." *Snowanna: "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" *Mr. Litwak: "Panted Snowanna, then she looked ahead. There was Minty, honking triumphantly on her Veloci-Wrapper's horn." *Snowanna: "Oh, dearie me. Oh, dearie me." *Mr. Litwak: "Groaned Snowanna." *Purple Gumball: "Steady, Snowanna." *Mr. Litwak: "Said The Purple Gumball." *Purple Gumball: "We'll beat Minty yet." *Red Gumball and Green Gumball: "We'll beat Minty yet, we'll beat Minty yet." *Mr. Litwak: "Echoed The Red Gumball and The Green Gumball." *Snowanna: "We'll do it, we'll do it." *Mr. Litwak: "Panted Snowanna." *Snowanna: "Oh, bother! There's a kart stop." *Mr. Litwak: "Then, she heard Minty." *Minty: "Goodbye, Snowanna! You must be tired. Sorry I can't stop. We Green-haired racers have to work, you know. Good-bye." *Snowanna: "Oh, dear." *Mr. Litwak: "Thought Snowanna." *Snowanna: "We've lost." *Mr. Litwak: "But she felt better after a drink of ice cold lemonade. The light shown green." *Snowanna: "Hurrah, we're off! Hurrah, we're off!" *Mr. Litwak: "Puffed Snowanna. As they crossed the bridge, they heard an impatient honk honk. There was Minty, waiting at the traffic lights. She started with a roar, and chased on after Snowanna again. Now, Snowanna reached her full speed. Minty tried hard, but Snowanna was too fast. Honking triumphantly, she plunged into the tunnel, leaving Minty far behind." *Snowannna: "I've done it! I've done it!" *Mr. Litwak: "Panted Snowanna." *Red Gumball and Green Gumball: "We've done it, hooray! We've done it, hooray!" *Narrator: "Chanted The Red Gumball and The Green Gumball, as they whooshed into the last kart stop. Everyone was there to celebrate Snowanna's victory, but they gave Minty a big welcome, too." *Minty: "Well done, Snowanna!" *Mr. Litwak: "Said Minty." *Minty: "That was fun. But to beat you over that hill, My Veloci-Wrapper should have to grow wings and be an airplane!" *Mr. Litwak: "They now keep each other very busy. They often talk about their race. But Minty' pit crew don't like being bounced like peas in a frying pan, and President Vanellope has warned Snowanna not to race at dangerous speeds when the arcade is closed, so although, between you and me, they would like to have another race, I don't think they ever will, do you?"